Happy Nightmares
by The-Illusion-And-The-Mirror
Summary: El Dr. Doofenshmirtz ha creado su "Pesadilla-inador". Pero al tratar de activarlo, Perry lo detiene, pero al hacerlo, hace que el científico choque con su invento, haciendo que este se active. ¿Como afectara esto a nuestros chicos?


**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney, Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, claro, a excepción de Maya, que es propiedad mía.**

¡Hola!, bueno, hoy he venido a traerles este pequeño regalito por Halloween, espero que lo disfruten y les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo amigos lectores, y además espero que perdonen la tardanza, culpa mía por no apurarme, jeje .

Y también espero que nos les aburra, o sino llorare y me ahorcare, ok no, pero si me decepcionaría el saber que no les gusto, so don't make me sad, please.

Nota: Quiero aclarar algo Maya es prima de Phineas. Segundo; todos tienen 14 años en la historia, so start to read the one-shot and in the final give me some reviews please, it means a lot to me.

Nota 2: Cuando empiecen las pesadillas de los personajes, se los hare saber, para que no se pierdan. Oh! Las pesadillas serán en forma de POV's están advertidos.

Les deseo un Feliz Halloween amigos lectores…

_Y felices pesadillas también…mwuajajaja!_

* * *

_**Happy Nightmares**_

El día estaba nublado, nubes grandes y grises amenazaban con dejar una buena llovizna sobre la ciudad de Danville, pero a pesar de todo, eso no era impedimento alguno para los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher, quienes aprovechaban lo poco que podían del día antes de que empezara a llover a cantaros y no pudieran construir nada hasta el día siguiente, lo cual ellos no se podían permitir por ningún motivo.

La cabellera pelirroja de Phineas sobresalía en todo el patio, junto a él estaban Ferb, Isabella, Maya, Baljeet y Buford, todos tenían una extraña especia de patines puestos.

-Bueno, que les parece mi idea chicos.-dijo Phineas con una gran sonrisa, mientras que revisaba algunas anotaciones que tenía en una pequeña libreta, revisando que todo estuviera en orden y no hubiera alguna falla.

-¡Es fantástica Phineas! ¡Adoro estos patines anti-gravitacionales que inventaste!-exclamo con entusiasmo Maya, mientras oprimía un botón que estaba en uno de los costados de los patines y empezaba a levitar poco a poco.

-Sí, es excelente la idea Phineas, además de que construiste una pequeña pista para poder patinar a gusto.-dijo con una radiante sonrisa Isabella.

-Jeje, gracias chicas.-decía Phineas, quien ya estaba levitando, al igual que su hermano y sus amigos.

-Bueno, porque no mejor empezamos ya antes de que la estúpida lluvia se desate sobre nosotros y acabemos empapados como un pez y con un estúpido resfriado que no quiero tener en vacaciones.-hablo Buford, quien ya estaba cansado de oír tanto parloteo por parte de sus amigos, porque lo único que Buford no tenia era paciencia. Todos asintieron con su cabeza, en señal de aceptación, así todos empezaron a dirigirse hacia la pista construida por Phineas y Ferb, pero antes de que todos pudieran poner siquiera un pie en la entrada, una luz amarilla-verdosa, atravesó todo el cielo de Danville, dejando a todas las personas de la ciudad sumidas en un profundo sueño.

* * *

En otra parte de la casa Flynn-Fletcher, Perry el ornitorrinco buscaba una de sus entradas, encontrándola en el reloj que estaba en el pasillo del piso de arriba, destapando la pequeña ventana que tenia, se adentro en ella, siendo succionado hasta quedar sentado en su habitual silla en donde siempre esperaba las ordenes de Monograma.

La pantalla se encendió, dejando ver a un Monograma con el bigote y la peluca mal acomodadas, una barba de tres días y con la parte inferior sin vestir de su cuerpo, dejando ver sus calzoncillos de estrellitas y lunas rosas.

Antes de que Monograma hablara, bostezo y se rasco el trasero, restregándose sus ojos y ahora si dando pasó a la misión que tenía que asignarle al Agente P:

-Buenos días Agente P, lamento que me veas en estas condiciones, pero he tenido insomnio durante 5 días seguidos, lo cual no ayuda a rejuvenecerme para nada. En fin, Doofenshmirtz ha comprado talco de bebe, no sabemos el porqué, lo único que se nos ocurre es que este rosado de su…

-Eh, señor, no puede decir eso enfrente del Agente P, ya sabe que le gusta demasiado la limpieza.-le susurro Carl el interno en el oído, sin lograr que Perry no lo oyera, lo cual si hizo.

-Regresa a tu puesto Carl, bueno, entonces lo único que se nos ocurre es que este rosado, ¿así está mejor Carl?-dijo con enfado Monograma.

-Oh sí señor, solo prosiga y dele su misión al Agente P.-

-No me digas como debo hacer mi trabajo, solo eres un interno.-regaño.

-Lo siento señor, no pasara de nuevo.-dijo apenado el pelirrojo.

-Mas te vale.-advirtió el canoso.

-Si señor.-dijo yéndose y regresando a su pequeño cubículo en donde estaba viendo videos divertidos.

-Muy bien, ahora que puedo proseguir, también debo decirte que Doof ha estado comprando cosas bastante aterradoras, no sabemos que tienen que ver con el talco de bebe, así que tu misión es averiguar qué es lo que trama ese científico sin chiste. Buena suerte Agente P.-y terminando de decir esto, Perry hizo su saludo militar al Mayor Monograma y se dirigió hacia su jet-pack, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio de Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados.

Buscando alguna entrada logro llegar hasta una ventana, abriéndola con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido para no alertar a su enemigo de que estaba en el edificio.

Paso por la cocina, encontrándose con Vanessa Doofenshmirtz en el camino, quien sacaba un bote de helado de chocolate y una cuchara, la castaña se percato de su presencia y le saludo:

-Hola Perry, si buscas a mi papá, está en su laboratorio con su no-se-que-cosa-inador, ya sabes cómo es, bueno, adiós.-se despidió Vanessa del mamífero semi-acuático con una sonrisa.

Perry se encamino hacia el laboratorio de Doofenshmirtz, donde él estaba sentado en su sillón verdoso, mirando hacia la nada, el ornitorrinco se extraño, pero decidió restarle importancia, pero cuando estuvo cerca, vio que solo era una trampa, la cual era una red de telaraña que lo inmovilizo.

-Valla, que grata sorpresa Perry el Ornitorrinco, y por grata, me refiero a ¡no grata!-

Perry solo rodo los ojos en señal de que se estaba desesperando y de que quería terminar pronto con eso para volver a casa y dormir algo.

-Bueno, de seguro te preguntaras que es lo que estoy tramando, bueno pues es muy fácil, no puedo creer que no logres adivinarlo, y yo que pensé que eras bastante listo.-se mofo el científico malvado de su némesis.

Nuevamente, Perry puso los ojos en blanco, él era bastante listo, tenía un IQ de 190 a pesar de ser un animal, pero como Doof nunca le preguntaría cuan inteligente era, decidió permanecer callado y escuchar el plan de Doofenshmirtz.

-Bien, mi plan consiste en dispararle a todos los habitantes del área limítrofe con mi _"Pesadilla-inador" _y así poder arrebatarle a mi hermano Roger la llave y el dominio del Área Limítrofe mientras veo como se retuerce de miedo dormido mwuajajaja… Agh… Cof…Cof… Agh, perdón Perry el Ornitorrinco, tengo algo de tos desde hace varios, espera, no tardare en tomar mi medicina.-se dirigió a una pequeña mesa que estaba al lado del sillón y saco de un cajón un bote de jarabe _"Broncolin para niños" _lo cual hizo que a Perry le saliera una gotita en la cabeza, por dios, Doofenshmirtz era un hombre adulto y tomaba jarabe de niños, por dios, Doof, estaba, en realidad, lleno de sorpresas.

-Bueno-dijo terminando su jarabe-esto es para yo poder tener, finalmente, el control total del Área Limítrofe. Ahora, si me disculpas Perry el Ornitorrinco… Donde deje mis pantuflas de perrito…-se murmuró, haciendo que Perry tuviera una gotita aun mas grande en su cabeza, enserio Doof era bastante extraño, y cada una de las cosas que él hacía, lo probaban y confirmaban.

Perry dejo salir un suspiro, empezó a observar que es lo que podría ayudarlo a escapar de esa telaraña pegajosa. Entonces, su mirada se poso en la mesita de Doof. Empezó a saltar hasta que estuvo a su lado, y se puso en una de las orillas, entonces comenzó a acercarse con cuidado hasta el filo, donde empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, intentando que el filo rompiera la trampa que lo tenía aprisionado.

Aunque hubiera batallado, Perry pudo salir de su pegajosa trampa, pero justo cuando se había liberado, Doofenshmirtz entro, con sus pantuflas ya puestas.

-¿¡Pero cómo pudiste escapar!? ¡Mi trampa era a prueba de Ornitorrincos!-grito el enojado hombre con traje de farmacéutico retro. Perry solo sonrió con arrogancia en señal de respuesta a Doofenshmirtz, él siempre encontraba una forma para poder librarse de sus trampas.

Doofenshmirtz se enojo al ver aquella sonrisa por parte de su eneamigo, entonces de su bata, saco una pistola futurista que lanzaba rayos congelantes, y empezó a dispararle a Perry a diestra y siniestra, congelando varias cosas a su paso.

En uno de esos disparos, logro darle a una maseta, y Perry paso cerca de ella, haciendo que se tambaleara y sin querer, accionara el botón de encendido del _"Pesadilla-inador"_, haciendo que este dispara hacia el cielo, expandiéndose en una onda sonora, haciendo que toda la gente de Danville, se quedara profundamente dormida.

Doof, se quedo estático, su plan había funcionado como esperaba, pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle, cuando el inador se había activado todos quedaron afectados, y cuando se dice todos es todos, lo que era bastante probable, es que el también había sido afectado, y ahora sus parpados le pesaban, y empezaba a bostezar, entonces se tambaleo y se cayó de espaldas, quedando dormido.

El único no afectado había sido Perry, ya que su sombrero fedora estaba integrado con un campo protector rodeándolo, para que así evitara el quedarse dormido con el invento de Doof.

Empezó a observar el invento, que ahora, estaba destruido.

-"Ahora debo de arreglarlo. Y si el invento hizo que todos en la ciudad se durmieran, es que significa que Phineas y Ferb…"-no quiso seguir pensando en eso, así que se puso manos a la obra y saco una caja de herramientas que Doofenshmirtz tenía guardada, y empezó a ver posibles combinaciones para poder arreglar el inador del farmacéutico retro.

* * *

**(Phineas)**

No podía ver nada.

De eso estaba completamente seguro.

La oscuridad reinaba en donde quiera que estuviera, no reconocía nada de lo que veía, ni siquiera podía ver mis manos.

Empecé a caminar. Mis pasos resonaban entre la oscuridad, provocando el eco que llegaba a mis oídos.

De repente, todo empezó a aclararse, y en un segundo, estaba en el patio de mi casa, pero… Se veía… Diferente.

Todo era de color gris, negro y blanco. Me asuste. Pensé que yo también no tenía color, que era gris. Me equivoque. Yo era lo único que tenia color, oh por lo menos eso es lo que notaba en todo el panorama que tenía en frente de mis ojos.

Escuche unas voces dentro de la casa, me acerque a la puerta corrediza que daba hacia la sala de la casa.

Ahí dentro pude ver a Candace, Mamá, Papá, Maya, Isabella, Buford y Baljeet… Pero no vi a Ferb. Lo cual me pareció bastante extraño.

Abrí la puerta, entre y la cerré detrás de mí con mucho cuidado, tratando de no alarmarlos de mi presencia. Pero mi plan no tuvo mucho éxito.

En cuanto todos me vieron entrar, pusieron sus miradas en mí, con una notable expresión de enfado que me desconcertó bastante.

Pude notar que los ojos de todos estaban acuosos, a excepción de los de Candace y mi mamá, que los tenían algo rojos e hinchados, y también sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Todo esto me desconcertaba. No tenía ni una idea de lo que estaba pasando, lo único que pude atinar de descubrir es que tenía que ver conmigo… Y puede que también tenga que ver con que Ferb no esté con todos ellos. Así que decidí atreverme a preguntar:

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Dónde está Ferb?-quería obtener resultados y los iba a conseguir, no por nada me llamo Phineas Flynn.

Ante mis preguntas, todos endurecieron aun más sus miradas dirigidas a mí. Entonces, de un salto, Candace se paro enfurecida, dirigiéndose a mí, mientras levantaba su mano. Y lo siguiente que ocurrió, no podía creérmelo…

Candace…

MI hermana…

_Me había abofeteado…_

Y lo peor… Es que había sido con odio.

Instintivamente, después de recibir el golpe, lleve mi mano derecha a mi mejilla derecha, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando a Candace con asombro y dolor en mis ojos azules.

-Pero que…-pero no pude terminar de hablar, ya que Candace volvió a interrumpirme.

-¿¡Como puedes decir eso!? ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste Phineas!-las lagrimas salían de sus azules ojos y bajaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Ya me estaba desesperando. No obtenía ninguna respuesta por parte de alguien. Y alterado grite:

-¿¡No tengo ni idea de que es lo que pasa aquí?! ¡Además, sabes perfectamente que cuando no se algo, me desespero, frustro y me enojo!-le grite exaltado.

-¡No le grites a tu hermana Phineas!-la que había dicho eso había sido Maya-¡Tu más que nadie sabes que es lo que paso!-porque todos tenían que gritarme.

Por dios, si seguían gritando así, de seguro tendría un colapso, lo cual me deje especulando desde ya, que nadie me va a ayudar o cuidar si eso pasa.

-¡Les digo que no tengo ni una estúpida idea de lo que pudo haber pasado!-respondí nervioso.

-¡Mentiroso!,-me grito mi prima-sabes lo que paso, lo que hiciste y lo que provocaste con ello…-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro débil, estrangulado por las pocas lagrimas que dejaba ver. Ella nunca lloraba. Eso me hizo pensar que paso (o por lo que puedo deducir con tanto grito: hice) algo demasiado malo para provocar el llanto de mi única prima con el apellido Flynn.

Trate de calmarme antes de hablar, sabía que si dejaba salir alguna palabra de mi boca, perdería los estribos y gritaría como un loco psicópata. Cuando regule mi respiración y también ritmo cardiaco, hable:

-Candace, Maya… Y todos ustedes… Créanme, no sé de qué rayos hablan, no sé que hice ni que consecuencias tuvo con… Ferb… Pero les aseguro que yo no tuve nada que ver en eso de lo que me acusan y yo desconozco…-no termine, Buford me interrumpió.

-¡Mientes, triangulado!-me acuso con su dedo, golpeándome con él, mi pecho.

Dios. Me estaba mareando de tantos gritos, mi cabeza da vueltas. Odio esto.

-Porque no le decimos que pasa, a ver si así se acuerda de lo que hizo.-ese comentario tan cortante era de parte de Baljeet. Estaba serio, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

Buford se alejo de mí, hasta volver a estar sentado en el sillón junto a Baljeet, mirándome amenazante. Suspire, al menos ahora sabré lo que "supuestamente" le hice a mi hermano. Isabella fue la que empezó el relato:

-Tú y Ferb estaban en el patio. Ese día habían decidido hacer un gran trampolín que nos elevara a 300 metros hacia el cielo. Todos estábamos felices, disfrutando del invento que habían hecho ese día. Pero por alguna razón (que aun desconocemos todos nosotros) empujaste a Ferb del trampolín, haciendo que cayera, y justo cuando todos pudimos estar en tierra Ferb…-no… No podía ser lo que yo estaba pensando que era, es decir… Yo nunca le haría eso a nadie… ¡Mucho menos a Ferb! ¡Por dios es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano! Trate de mantener la compostura y esperar a que Isabella terminara-…estaba bañado en un gran charco de sangre. Estaba consciente, pero su pulso disminuía a cada segundo que pasaba. Maya llamo al hospital general de Danville, Buford le hablo a tus padres y Baljeet le aviso de lo ocurrido a Candace, pero tu… No hiciste nada, permaneciste al lado del cuerpo de Ferb todo el tiempo, tenías el ceño fruncido, en clara disconformidad, no estabas alterado, molesto, enojado, deprimido… Creo que ni siquiera la conciencia te remordía por dentro, miraste una última vez el cuerpo de Ferb, y empezaste a caminar hacia la casa, yo te seguí, sorprendida de tu actitud, te grite varias veces tratando de llamar tu atención, pero no hacías caso, te seguí hasta tu cuarto, creí que no querías que nadie te viera llorar o algo así, que querías hacerte el fuerte enfrente de todos, llame a tu puerta varias veces, sin tu darme respuesta alguna, entre y te vi acostado en tu cama, con una expresión taciturna en el rostro, te pregunte que te pasaba, y la respuesta que me dijiste me dejo en shock, nunca pensé que me responderías eso, y te citare lo mismo que me dijiste ese día: _"Mi plan no funciono, no murió, debería de haber muerto ya… No lo ayuden, dejen que muera en el patio, después lo tirare a la basura para que su cuerpo no esté aquí, su recuerdo debe de morir, cada huella que el dejo en la vida de la gente que iba conociendo… Sera borrada por mí, y me encargare de cumplir esa promesa…"_ Cuando le conté a los demás lo que me dijiste, no se lo creían, les dije que yo tampoco, así que decidimos preguntarte todos juntos, para que rectificaran sus sospechas sobre ti, y tu contestaste: _"Claro que yo dije eso, el no era nada en el mundo, no se merecía vivir, así que yo me encargue de hacer eso realidad…" _Nadie creía lo que decías, pensábamos que era una broma, pero conforme los días pasaban, tu actitud no mostraba cambio alguno en ese aspecto, lo cual nos hizo confirmar que el único sospechoso de la muerte de Ferb eras… Tú.-nunca imagine que yo podría ser así de cruel, pero… ¡Enserio! Yo nunca mataría a hermano, no ganaría nada con ello, solo una tristeza infinita que nunca me abandonaría hasta el fin de mis días.

Estaba en un shock total, yo nunca tendría esa idea en mi mente.

Entonces, caí en cuenta de algo…

Las únicas veces que había soñado algo como esto, no importaba si la persona muerta era Ferb o no… _Era en mis pesadillas_.

Negué con mi cabeza repetidas veces, sabiendo que lo que estaba viendo era una de mis más horribles pesadillas, esas que me hacían despertar a mitad de la noche, sudando, con el cuerpo tembloroso del miedo y los ojos acuosos. Entonces hable con la voz algo temblorosa:

-No es cierto…-y como vi que iban a reprocharme algo, seguí hablando rápidamente-no-repuse con la voz segura-debo de hablar.-los vi asentir de mala manera con sus cabezas.- Yo nunca haría eso. Me conocen mejor que a nadie. Las únicas veces que esto me ha pasado, es en mis pesadillas. Porque eso es… Una simple pesadilla, de la cual yo despertare.-cuando termine de hablar todo empezó a temblar mucho, varias grietas se estaban abriendo en las paredes, entonces se oyó el sonido de algo rompiéndose, fije mi vista, que antes estaba ocupada con el entorno, y vi a mi familia y amigos con grietas en el cuerpo, cuando alguna pieza caí, dejaba un espacio en blanco.

Y así estuvo todo el tiempo, lleno de sacudidas que hacían que me tambaleara y casi cayera el piso. Entonces se termino, todo se quedo en blanco, no sabía dónde estaba, ni que iba a pasar después.

Lo único que espero es que todo esto termine, no soporto las pesadillas, solo te traen malos recuerdos, sueños, experiencias, cualquier cosa que te pueda asustar y te deje sin habla, con todo el miedo recorriéndote el cuerpo

Y entonces, lo último que recordé… Es que desperté de un largo sueño.

* * *

**(Isabella)**

Me dolía la cabeza horrores. Abrí mis ojos para que se adaptaran a la luz, me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación… Pero al mismo tiempo no se parecía a ella, era gris, azul, negra: colores que aunque son bonitos, no son lo mío, trate de ver si había alguna cosa de color rosa, pero no la encontré.

Retire las sabanas de encima de mi sin cuidado alguno, sin percatarme de mi vestimenta, las levantaría después, me dirigí hacia la puerta y salí al pasillo, dirigiéndome a través de el hacia las escaleras, bajando.

Llegue hasta la cocina donde vi a mi madre haciéndome el desayuno, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue saludarla y darle un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando estuve a menos de un metro de ella, otras palabras salieron de mi boca:

-Señora, ¿está listo mi desayuno?-quise taparme la boca con las manos, pero no me obedecieron y se posaron en mis caderas, mientras alzaba una ceja, esperando una respuesta por parte de ella, por dentro me decía: _"¡¿Pero qué rayos estoy diciéndole a mi mamá?! ¡Yo nunca le hablo así!"_

-Y-ya casi está listo Isabella.-me sorprendí por la respuesta que me dio mi madre, ella nunca haría o diría algo como eso, primero muerta antes de cumplir una orden mía que la tenga a ella como criada. Trate de decirle _"N-no importa, perdóname por favor"_ pero en cambio salieron otras palabras sin mi permiso:

-Perfecto, pero apresura mas el ritmo que tengo hambre. Anda, hazlo.-por dios, esas palabras no eran mías, alguien de seguro me estaba gastando una mala broma que involucraba a mi mamá, lo cual no me hacía ninguna gracia en lo absoluto.

-S-si.-me susurro en respuesta.

En poco tiempo, mi desayuno estuvo listo, y como siempre, estaba delicioso, pero no podía disfrutarlo del todo, me sentía mal por responderle a mi mamá de esa manera. Y por más que intente no terminar mi desayuno, mi cuerpo me jugó una mala pasada de nuevo y me hizo comerlo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

Dios, si mi cuerpo y mente, volvían a desobedecerme, de seguro me vuelvo una loca arrogante cínica descarada, lo cual no es algo muy bonito que digamos.

Me levante de mi silla, pero antes de salir, quise llevar mi plato y vaso al fregadero para lavarlo, pero en cambio respondí:

-He terminado señora, ahora me voy a ir a casa de Phineas y Ferb, adiós.-me dirigí hacia la puerta principal, atravesándola y casi cerrándola con un portazo detrás de mí, de no ser por mi mamá.

-I-isabella, cambia de ropa cariño, esos pantalones de tubo negro y esa camisa de tirantes blanca con rayas no son demasiado apropiadas para salir.-me susurro mi madre, pero fingí que no la había oído y salí de la casa, dejando el sonido del portazo que di en el aire.

Camine por la calle hasta dar con la puerta del patio trasero de la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher, vi a los chicos descansar bajo el árbol, lo cual me pareció extraño, ellos casi nunca descansan, mucho menos Phineas, el es un torbellino de energía positiva.

-¿Qué hacen?-ok, mi frase es 'casi' la misma, pero sonó con rudeza.

¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a mi mente y cuerpo hoy?!

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas a mí, y estas tenían el ceño fruncido. Yo me extrañe de que hicieran eso, entonces Ferb pregunto:

-¿Qué haces en nuestro patio?-eso me sorprendió bastante, o sea, se supone que soy la mejor amiga de esos dos, ¿por qué otra razón estaría aquí? ¿Para comer? Yo no lo creo.

-Déjala Ferb, tal vez su novio ya no la quiso y nos busca a nosotros como a una segunda opción de entretenimiento.-¡por Dios! Lo que Phineas dijo me dejo anonadada. Primero, yo no tengo novio. Segundo, yo AMO a Phineas. Tercero, ellos son mis mejores amigos en el mundo, nunca los olvidaría o les ofendería, primero muerta antes de cometer esa barbaridad.

-Da igual, son unos idiotas, y para su información, si me dejo, pero me da igual, era un idiota-dije encogiéndome de hombros-ash, mejor me largo… Hasta luego ilusos.-y mi cuerpo era nuevamente controlado por alguna fuerza misteriosa. Mi mano hizo con mi cabello un movimiento demasiado creído para mi gusto y me dirigí hacia la puerta cerrándola detrás de mí con fuerza.

"_¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Yo no actuó así, nunca lo haría, por dios, esto es ¡Horrible! No lo soporto… ¡Rayos! Necesito pensar urgentemente" _pensé. Y tenía demasiada razón, necesitaba saber qué es lo que pasaba, así que me dirigí a mi casa a mi casa nuevamente.

Cuando entre mi mamá estaba en el sillón, con una foto que no alcanzaba a distinguir del todo, se tapaba la cara con una mano, y si no me equivocaba, estaba segura de que estaba llorando, trate de acercarme lo mas sigilosamente posible, quise poner una de mis manos en su hombro.

"_De seguro esta así por mi culpa. ¡Demonios, en verdad debo de solucionar este estúpido problema!"_

Pero en cambio, mi mano se dirigió a su cabeza y la golpeo, lo cual hizo que reaccionara y volteara su mirada hacia mí, entonces le dije en un tono bastante cortante, que me sorprendió bastante, creo que incluso más que a mi mamá:

-Deja de llorar como una idiota, no ganas nada con eso.-me voltee y me dirigí hacia las escaleras para ir a mi habitación, cuando estuve enfrente de la puerta entre y la cerré bastante fuerte.

Cuando estuve adentro agarre unos audífonos (N/A: de esos que te cubren completamente las orejas y no dejan que escuches nada más que la música) poniendo una música cualquiera, acostándome en mi cama, con mis brazos cruzados tras la cabeza.

Estuve así durante bastante tiempo, creo que hasta incluso llegue a dormirme, sin darme cuenta, con la música puesta.

Y efectivamente tenía razón, había vuelto a casa a las doce y ahora eran las 8 de la noche, no creí que había dormido tanto en una tarde.

Moví mis brazos, que estaban acalambrados por no haber sido movidos durante horas, lo mismo pasaba con mis piernas.

Baje hasta la cocina para servirme un vaso de jugo. Después de terminarlo, fui a la sala para ver si mi madre seguía ahí, pero en cambio me encontré con la señora y el señor Flynn-Fletcher.

La mamá de Phineas tenía los ojos rojos, creo que debió de haber llorado, su esposo le hizo una seña con la mano y levanto su cabeza en dirección hacia mí, creo que no se había percatado de mi presencia hasta que el señor Fletcher se lo hizo saber.

Rápidamente se alejo de su esposo y se levanto, con su destino hacia donde yo estaba parada en este preciso momento. Lo que hizo me sorprendió bastante: me abrazo.

-¡Oh, Isabella! ¡Lo sentimos demasiado, enserio, enserio, quisimos hacer algo para poder ayudarla pe-pero n-no pu-pudimos, por favor per-perdónanos!-me susurraba al oído la señora Flynn, no entendía de que estaba hablando, y menos a quien se refería. Lo único que sabía es que tenía que ver conmigo, de eso no había ninguna duda.

Con tranquilidad, aleje a la señora Flynn de mi y la mire, estaba hipando y su respiración era bastante irregular, y sorbía de vez en cuando de su nariz.

Creo que ella noto que no sabía de que estaba hablando, tal vez me delato mi cara de confusión, o el alejarla de mi le debió de haber dado alguna pista, por lo que me dijo:

-Creo que debes de sentarte querida-me dirigió hasta el sofá, poniéndose ella de cuclillas en frente de mi, entonces volvió a hablar-tu… Tu madre Isabella…-suspiro tristemente y me miro con sus ojos acuosos-…murió.-

Y esa simple frase hizo que algo reaccionara en mi, no supe cuando me puse de pie y aleje a la señora Flynn de mi al ver que trataba de acercarse a mi nuevamente.

Salí de la corriendo como una loca, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, sollozaba de vez en cuando, en mi recorrido tropecé con una roca, haciéndome caer en el asfalto.

Empecé a golpear el suelo con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que vi que empezaba a hacerme daño y salía un poco de sangre de ellas, las limpie en mi pantalón y volví a correr.

No sabía a donde me dirigía, ni en donde estaba ahora, solo quería llorar y llorar.

Creo que llegue hasta el parque Danville, me deje caer en el césped, recargue mi espalda en un tronco de algún árbol, lleve mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y las rodee con mis brazos, poniendo mi cabeza en el hueco que había libre.

Mi mamá, la única persona familiar que me quedaba en el mundo, estaba… Muerta.

Nunca hubiera imaginado a mi madre muerta. Claro que sabía que eso tendría que pasar algún día. Es el ciclo de la vida, nadie puede detenerlo, cambiarlo o alguna cosa. Eso es lo que tiene que pasar con cada ser humano, y con su existencia.

La lluvia caía torrencialmente sobre la ciudad y el parque de la ciudad de Danville. Después de pensar bastante tiempo… Me di cuenta de que nunca pasaría algo así… Solo en mis pesadillas, en esas que me perturbaban hasta no dejarme dormir, con el insomnio hasta el amanecer. Entonces todo empezó a sacudirse violentamente, los pájaros volaron aterrados de los arboles, trate de levantarme pero no lo logre, todo empezó a tener grietas. Me daba miedo, entonces cerré mis ojos y moví mi cabeza violentamente de un lado a otro, tratando de convencerme de que estaría bien y que nada malo me pasaría.

Entonces abrí mis ojos encontrándome con un panorama totalmente blanco, lo único colorido era yo, entonces una voz a lo lejos dijo: _"Pesadilla… Superada" _

Y en eso una luz blanca me envolvió, y después no supe… _Nada…_

* * *

**(Ferb)**

Dios mío, ese había sido un golpe duro, bastante, contando el enorme chichón que había en mi cabeza.

Mis ojos me pesaban demasiado, no tenía ni una idea de lo que podía haber pasado, lo único que recuerdo es… Eh… Hum… Al parecer nada.

Dios, si no podía recordar que es lo que había pasado después de construir el invento con Phineas, de algo estaba seguro: estaba perdido.

Me reincorpore, ya que al parecer, y sin y darme cuenta, había terminado en el suelo.

Pero entonces, al fin me percate de algo: No estaba en Danville, y el Big Ben era testigo y también prueba de que era cierto, junto con el cielo nublado y las grisáceas nubes.

No sabía cómo es que había terminado en Inglaterra, mucho menos en Londres, nada tenía sentido, el sentido no tenía sentido, y si no lo tenía, entonces… ¿qué es lo que el sentido tenia?

Sé que suena bastante ilógico, pero es la única respuesta que tengo, y hasta que encuentre algo que me de alguna pista o me ayude a saber cómo rayos termine en mi tierra natal, entonces estaría bastante feliz y alegre de saber quién era el responsable de tal broma hecha hacia mi persona.

Mis ojos se percataron de algo también, todo se veía un poco más viejo, y yo recordaba cada detalle que tenia de mi primer y original hogar, aunque la última vez que yo hubiera estado aquí fuera hace por lo menos dos años, pero eso solo prueba la buena memoria que tengo.

Empecé a caminar por las calles londinenses, estaba algo perdido en la hora que hora, así que me acerque a preguntar a un señor que estaba en un banco leyendo un periódico y le pregunte con mi ingles:

-Hum… Sorry sir, but, can you tell me what hour it is?-espere a que me respondiera, y eso hizo.

-Of course, it's seven o' clock of the afternoon. Hope this help you.-me respondió en respuesta, yo solo asentí con mi cabeza en clara señal de afirmación, le agradecí debidamente y me aleje.

Camine por varias calles, pero el recorrido que hacía, era bastante… Familiar, lo cual se me hizo bastante extraño, durante el tiempo que había vivido en Londres, no recordaba haber pasado alguna vez por estas calles, bueno, tampoco el no haber pasado NUNCA era algo exagerado, puede que si hubiera pasado alguna vez por estas calles, pero tal vez mi cerebro oprimió esas imágenes por algún evento de mi pasado aquí.

Lo cual, es justo… Lo que… Paso…

No, no, ¡no!

No podían ser _"esas" _calles, me prometí a mi mismo no volver a pisar nunca este suelo lleno de una de mis mas grandes desgracias, mas bien, creo que es la única desgracia que tengo en mi corta, pero feliz, vida.

Trate de volver por donde vine, pero unos tipos con pasamontañas me lo impidieron, eso hizo que me pusiera aun peor, caí al piso de rodillas, mi cabeza me dolía bastante, deje escapar un gemido de dolor de mi garganta, y después un grito de enojo, tristeza, confusión, y varias emociones más que me atravesaban el cuerpo.

Abrí mis ojos, no me había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado cuando había caído de rodillas, mi expresión no era la mejor de todas, uno de los tipos que me impedían el paso hablo:

-¿Qué te pasa nenita? ¿Extrañas a mami? ¿Acaso estas perdido y no sabes cómo volver a casita?-eso me molesto y mas por el tono que uso al decirlo, sin resistirme, le dije masticando las palabras:

-¡Cierra la boca estúpido! ¡¿No te enseñaron a no subestimar a las personas hijo de…?!-no quise terminar esa frase, no me rebajaría a su nivel de insultos ni nada por el estilo.

Me pare con algo de dificultad y una mueca de dolor en el rostro, me acerque lentamente a ellos, estaban estáticos, creo que me habían visto la cara de débil. ¡Ja! Pues estaban bastante e-qui-vo-ca-dos. Entonces de una patada logre derribarlos, me acerque a ellos, ahora que ya estaban en el suelo, me acerque al cuello de cada uno y les aplique mi "llave de sueño".

El esfuerzo de las patadas me debilito un poco, y el dolor de cabeza, que había vuelto, no ayudaba demasiado. Me recosté en una de las paredes y me agarre lo más fuerte que pude la cabeza, entonces varias imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza.

"_Mi mamá y yo habíamos salido para que ella pudiera comprarme una guitarra, ya que yo adoraba y adoro la música, era algo maravilloso y espectacular, te transmitían mensajes que solo tu podías entender."_

"_Justo cuando íbamos a dar vuelta en una de las esquinas, unos tipos se habían interpuesto en nuestro camino, mi mamá por instinto, se puso delante de mí, haciendo de escudo para poder protegerme y no me hicieran daño, yo entendía que querían esos tipos, solo que eran malos, y que planeaban lastimarlos, entonces mi mamá dijo":_

" '_¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¡Lárguense de aquí!' les grito mi mamá, yo no sabía de donde los conocía mi mamá, pero por la forma en que les hablo, estaba seguro de que los conocía"_

" '_El jefe dice que tu tiempo acabo' '¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No puede ser?! ¡El me dio una semana más para obtenerlo todo!' No sabía de que hablaban ellos, pero debía de ser algo que involucraba a mi mamá y a esos tipos desconocidos para mi 'Lo siento' dijo otro de ellos 'Pero el jefe nos dio la orden de _eliminar_ lo que más quieres' y de un golpe, aparto a mi mamá del camino y me tomo por uno de mis brazos, yo había soltado un quejido de dolor, me había tomado muy bruscamente del brazo, y me había dolido bastante, y más por la presión que estaba ejerciendo en ese momento."_

"_Otros tres rodearon a mi mamá, pero ella no se dejo intimidar y les dio unos golpes que los aturdieron por un tiempo, pero justo cuando iba a ir por mi… Sonó un disparo."_

"_Yo había cerrado mis ojos en ese momento, esperaba haber sentido algo de dolor o algo parecido, la fuerza que oprimía mi brazo iba desapareciendo poco a poco, entonces abrí uno de mis ojos y vi a mi madre con una pistola en una de sus manos, con sus abiertos tanto como podía, pero me sorprendí al ver que el tipo que había estado sosteniendo mi brazo estaba muerto, corrí al lado de mi mamá, pero cuando llegue a su lado me percate de que estaba sangrando y bastante, cayó al suelo de rodillas y yo me asuste."_

_"Mami..."_

_"Ca... cariño..."_

_"Yo... lo... lo siento"_

_"No... No fue tu... Tu culpa... Ferb..."_

_"Si... Lo fue Mami..."_

_"No... No es... cierto du... dulzura..."_

_"Si fue... Tu... Tu estas lastimada..."_

_"Lo... Agh!..."_

_"MAMI!..."_

_"Ferb, dul... zura... Qui... Quiero que sepas... a... algo... Nada... fue tu... tu culpa, fue mía... mi culpa, com... ¿comprendes? No... Quiero... que... que te cul... culpes por lo... que... que pueda pasarme ca... cariño, pro... prométeme... e...eso, ¿si?"_

_"Pero nada te pasara mami... Tu estarás bien... Yo... yo estaré contigo, y papi también, por eso no puedo... prometértelo..."_

_"Tienes... que... hijo... Solo... solo recuerda... Que te amo..."_

_"Yo... Yo también mami..."_

_"Se un... un buen... niño... Te... te voy a... Extrañar mucho..."_

_"Mami..."_

_"MAMI!"_

_"Yo no... No quiero que te vayas..."_

_"No lo... No lo haré... Solo... recuerda... que... que siem... pre es... estaré a tu lado,_

_**pase lo que pase, todo estará bien... **A... Adiós Ferb, hijo... Te... Amo..."_

_"¡Mama!... No te... No te vayas..."_

Los recuerdos eran bastante dolorosos para mí.

Esa era una parte de mi pasado que no quería recordar por ningún motivo.

Esos recuerdos me hacían sentir triste, culpable, enojado, confundido. Aun no lograba comprender porque esos tipos querían dañar a mi mamá, y más aun… Porque la mataron. Eso es algo que no comprendía aun, pero me prometí a mi mismo que un día descubriría porque lo habían hecho y sacaría respuestas para poder tomar venganza, pero no una que los lastime, una que haga que les remuerda la conciencia por lo que le hicieron a mi mamá ese día y también a mí, de eso estaba completa y totalmente seguro.

De repente, todo empezó a darme vueltas de nuevo, mi vista fallaba, todo estaba borroso. Cerré mis ojos para aplacar un poco el dolor, los abrí y todo de repente desapareció, dejando una vista de solamente el color blanco, me puse en pie sintiéndome algo mejor, pero no fue así y me desmaye, antes de poder recuperar la conciencia una vos resonó en mi cabeza diciendo:

"_Has logrado superar parte de tus pesadillas Ferb, pero aun así te falta un largo camino para superar del todo los recuerdos que remuerden tu conciencia."_

* * *

**(Maya)**

Mi vista estaba borrosa, mis manos y cuerpo temblorosos, no podía mantenerme en pie durante mucho tiempo, caí al suelo de un golpe, pero por alguna extraña razón no me dolió en absoluto.

Mis manos se dirigieron a mi cabeza por alguna extraña razón, y más aún porque no me dolía en lo absoluto.

Todo estaba oscuro, pero aun así podía ver con bastante claridad.

De repente empecé a escuchar ruidos, no sabía que eran, así que empecé a pasear mi mirada por lo que apenas podía ver, entonces me lleve un pequeño susto y deje salir un pequeño grito que logre acallar a tiempo.

-Phineas eres tú, no vuelvas a…-pero no seguí, Phineas no respondía, tenias sus ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

Entonces me percate de que no solo era Phineas el que estaba así, también lo era Baljeet, Buford, Isabella… y Ferb.

Todos tenían la misma pose, ninguno movía o hacia algún movimiento, hasta creí pensar que eran estatuas, pero oía sus respiraciones acompasadas, por lo cual tuve que desechar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

No me movía de mi lugar, todos ellos me rodeaban en un círculo, estaba en el centro, y de repente, como si estuvieran sincronizados, abrieron sus ojos al mismo tiempo, todos con una mirada que no lograba descifrar, entonces mi primo dio unos pasos hacia adelante, y empezó a decir:

-¿Qué haces aquí? Responde.-yo me asombre por la forma en la que me hablo, el nunca me ha respondido así, nunca, y apostaría mi vida a ello.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te comportas…?-no pude seguir hablando, ya que Phineas me hizo callar con solo mirarlo, así que decidí responder su pregunta:

-La verdad no lo sé.-me encogí de hombros, y era cierto, no sabía dónde estaba, ni porque estaba aquí, o que tenía que hacer.

-Mientes.-hablo Ferb. ¡¿Pero que le pasaba?! ¡Estaba diciéndoles la verdad!

-¿Qué? Claro que no.-le respondí aun confundida por su actitud. Se estaban comportando bastante raro.

-Porque no dices la verdad de una vez-Isabella también, creo que algo les paso y está haciendo que se comporten así, de esa manera tan extraña e inusual que no va nada con ellos.

-Tu presencia no es bienvenida, ¿Acaso no lo comprendes?-eso lo dijo Baljeet despectivamente hacia mí, el nunca diría algo así, es el más tranquilo de todos nosotros, y el que menos tendría razones para ofender a alguien.

-Porque me dicen…-trataba de hablar, pero las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en mi garganta, mi cara tenía el ceño fruncido, en señal de disconformidad, pero por dentro era diferente. Cada palabra que ellos decían hacia mi persona me hería, me hacía sentir que les causaba repulsión o algo parecido.

-Eres demasiado ingenua Maya… Y una estúpida también.-me lleve mis manos a los oídos por puro instinto, no quería oír las cosas que me decían, me herían, me lastimaban.

-Estás sola, acaso no lo comprendes, NADIE te quiere.-Buford había dicho eso, a pesar de que hubiéramos peleado varias veces, eran solo para bromear entre nosotros, su sentido del humor me agradaba y hacia reír.

-Ella es demasiado estúpida para comprenderlo.-esas palabras eran de Ferb, eso me dolió bastante… Y más aún porque él me gusta demasiado, es por eso que duelen más las palabras hirientes de esa persona especial.

-¡Cállense!-grite, no quería oír las cosas terribles que tenían que decirme.

Sentía mis ojos acuosos, pero cerré mis ojos lo más fuerte que pude, para no dejar salir las lagrimas, nunca me ha gustado llorar, es por eso que no lo hago y me guardo las lágrimas para cuando estoy completamente sola y estoy segura de que nadie me ve u oye.

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente, mi vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas no derramadas.

-Nadie te quiere, la soledad de perseguirá por siempre, no podrás librarte de ella nunca, es un castigo que te ha sido impuesto por todos nosotros, y del que no nos arrepentiremos en ningún momento.-habían dicho eso en coro los 5, sus voces resonaban en mi cabeza, repitiendo esa misma frase una y otra vez.

Sabía que todo lo que me decían no podía ser cierto, ellos siempre han estado ahí para mí, nunca me han defraudado, y me prometieron no hacerlo nunca, y yo les creo, además… Las únicas veces que he soñado con la soledad y sin el cariño es… En…Mis… Pesadillas.

Entonces, todos dejaron de hablar, empezaron a desaparecer uno a uno, y sin saber de dónde una luz blanca inundo todo el panorama y a lo lejos una voz me decía a mí: _"Tu miedo y pesadilla, aun no han sido superados, pero por tu valor y resistencia, te hemos liberado, pero aun debes de vencer tu temor"._

Entonces, cerré mis ojos y por fin… _Desperte…_

* * *

Perry por fin había logrado arreglar el _"Pesadilla-inador". _Le había costado algo de trabajo, pero al menos había liberado a los ciudadanos de sus pesadillas, ahora no tendría que escuchar gritos, gemidos y lamentos.

Ese día había sido cansado, bastante agotador también. Fijo su vista en Doofenshmirtz, quien seguía dormido y haciendo ademanes con sus manos, como si tratara de alejar a algo a alguien de sí.

Perry no le dio demasiada importancia, y aunque sabía que estaba mal no ayudarlo, o por lo menos despertarlo, pensó que se lo merecía, así aprendería a no meterse con los sueños de las demás personas y hacer que estas tuvieran que vivir sus más temidas pesadillas.

El Agente P tomo su jet-pack y emprendió vuelo hacia la residencia Flynn-Fletcher, antes de aterrizar vio a sus dueños y amigos en el piso, cuando se acerco un poco más, se dio cuenta de que ya empezaban a despertar, por lo que decidió dar la vuelta a la casa para que no lo vieran. Al fin y al cabo, lo que importaba es que ya habían despertado.

Phineas, Ferb, Maya y todos los demás despertaron de su sueño, todos se llevaron sus manos a la cabeza instintivamente, pero no las quitaron de ahí y permanecieron en esa pose durante un largo rato.

Después de un tiempo Buford pregunto:

-¿Qué fue lo que…?-pero no quiso seguir con su pregunta, vio que todos estaban tan desconcertados como él, que decidió guardar silencio.

Todos se dirigieron miradas que no pudieron comprender, y como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas o algo parecido, dijeron todos al mismo tiempo:

-No hablaremos de esto jamás.-y tras un asentimiento general, todos emprendieron su marcha hacia la pista que habían construido para los patines, nadie decía nada, pero el miedo en sus miradas era notable, y cada vez que alguien se daba cuenta de ello, decidía ignorarlo, habían tenido suficiente con sus _"Dulces Pesadillas"._

* * *

Pues, como dije al principio siento la demora, pero miren el lado positivo, solo fue diferencia de un día, asi que no tarde tanto.

Que les pareció amigos. ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Excelente? ¿Horrible? ¿Pasable? Por favor, háganme saber su opinión a través de un review.

Por cierto, este es el one-shot más largo que he escrito _(hasta ahorita…)_ asi que estoy demasiado orgullosa de el, además de que en los últimos dos días me puse a escribir como loca. Bueno, los dejo porque si no me voy a extender demasiado, los quiero amigos.

_Atte: __~ILluSion~_


End file.
